Conventionally, there are game systems in which a plurality of players can play a game at the same time. For example, in a conventional game system, when a plurality of players play a game, the screen of a single display device is divided into the same number of sections as the players, and game images for the players are displayed on their respective divided sections. In this manner, in the case of conventional multiplayer games, the display area of a single display device is divided into sections on which game images for players are respectively displayed.
In the conventional game system, since the display area of a single display device is divided to display a plurality of game images, a game image for a player is displayed on the display device along with another player's game image. Accordingly, each player might have trouble with finding his/her own game image and mistake another game image for his/her own game image. In addition, each player might feel uncomfortable about his/her own game image being displayed next to another game image which is irrelevant to the player (and unnecessary to view). These problems become remarkable as the number of divisions in the display area of the display device increases, and therefore it is preferable that, even when a game is played by a plurality of players, the display area is not divided, or even when the display area is divided, the number of divisions is as low as possible.
Furthermore, in the case of a game to be played against another player, if the display area of a single display device is divided to display a plurality of game images, a game image for one player can be seen by the other player, which reduces the strategic aspect of the game and renders the game less enjoyable.
Therefore, the present specification discloses a game system, and so on, in which the display area of a single display device is divided into as small a number of sections as possible, so that displayed game images can be readily viewed.
(1) An example game system described herein is intended for a plurality of players to play a game. The game system includes a plurality of operating devices, a game apparatus, and at least one portable display device.
The game apparatus includes an operation data acquisition unit, a game process unit, a first image generation unit, a second image generation unit, a first image output unit, and a second image output unit. The operation data acquisition unit acquires operation data from each of the operating devices, the operation data being outputted on the basis of an operation on the operating device. The game process unit performs a game process on the basis of the operation data. The first image generation unit generates a first game image on the basis of the game process, the first game image being intended for a predetermined first one of the players. The second image generation unit generates a second game image on the basis of the game process, the second game image being intended for another player different from the first player. The first image output unit outputs the first game image to the portable display device. The second image output unit outputs the second game image to a predetermined display device different from the portable display device.
The portable display device includes a game image reception unit and a display unit. The game image reception unit receives the first game image. The display unit displays the first game image.
The “game system” includes operating devices, a game apparatus, and a portable display device, and may or may not include a “predetermined display device”. That is, the game system may or may not be provided in the form which includes the predetermined display device.
The term “operating device”, as a concept, encompasses any operating devices, including a controller 5 in an example embodiment to be described later.
The “game apparatus” may be any information processing apparatus which performs game processes and generates game images based on the game processes. The game apparatus may be an information processing apparatus for game use or a multipurpose information processing apparatus such as a general personal computer.
The “portable display device” may be any device which includes a display unit for displaying game images, as in the case of a terminal device 7 in the example embodiment to be described later. Note that the term “portable” is intended to mean a size that allows the player to hold and move the device or arbitrarily change the position of the device.
As used herein, “another player” is defined as at least a second or more players.
As used herein, “a (first) game image for a (first) player” may be any game image so long as it is suitable for the player to perform a game operation. Conceivable examples of “the game image for the player” include game images in which the position of the point of view and/or the line of sight direction changes/change in accordance with the player's operation, the position of the point of view and/or the line of sight direction is/are set to include the player's operation target, or the position of the point of view is set at or near the position of the player's operation target.
As used herein, “a second game image for another player” is a game image suitable for that other player to perform a game operation. In the case where there is more than one other player, the second game image may be an image including a plurality of game images for their respective players, e.g., the second game image may be an image including a plurality of players' operation targets.
According to the above configuration (1), a game image is displayed on each of the two display devices. Specifically, the portable display device displays a game image for a first player, and the predetermined display device displays a game image for another player. Accordingly, in the case where there are two players, the game images can be displayed without dividing the display area of any display device, and therefore can be provided so as to be readily viewed without each player mistaking another player's game image for his/her own game image or feeling uncomfortable about his/her own game image being displayed in small size. Moreover, even if there are three or more players, it is possible to reduce the number of divisions in the display area compared to the case where only the predetermined display device is used, and therefore, it is possible to reduce the possibility of viewing a wrong image and causing the players to feel uncomfortable about their game images being displayed in small size. In addition, since one of the display devices is portable, it is possible to position the portable display device as necessary such that another player cannot see the game image displayed on the screen of the portable display device. As a result, by positioning the portable display device in such a relationship with another display device that the players cannot see each other's game image, it is rendered possible to enhance the strategic aspect of the game, thereby rendering the game more enjoyable.
Furthermore, according to the above configuration (1), each game image is generated on the game apparatus side, and therefore, the portable display device is simply provided with the function of receiving and displaying game images. For example, in the case where game processes are performed both in the game apparatus and the portable display device, synchronizing these game processes complicates the game processes. On the other hand, according to the above configuration (1), only one of them (the game apparatus) performs game processes, and therefore, the game processes are not synchronized, resulting in simplified game processes.
(2) The game process unit may include a first virtual camera control unit and a second virtual camera control unit. The first virtual camera control unit controls a first virtual camera set in a game space, on the basis of operation data representing an operation on the operating device manipulated by the first player. The second virtual camera control unit controls a second virtual camera set in the game space, on the basis of operation data representing an operation on the operating device manipulated by the other player. In this case, the first image generation unit generates the first game image on the basis of the first virtual camera. The second image generation unit generates the second game image on the basis of the second virtual camera.
According to the above configuration (2), the first player can adjust the point of view and the line of sight direction in the first game image by controlling the first virtual camera, and the other player can adjust the point of view and the line of sight direction in the second game image by controlling the second virtual camera.
(3) Each of the operating devices may include a sensor unit for detecting a physical quantity for calculating an attitude of the operating device. In this case, the operation data includes data acquired from the sensor unit. The game process unit includes an attitude calculation process unit for calculating the attitude of the operating device on the basis of the physical quantity included in the operation data, and performs the game process on the basis of the attitude of the operating device.
As used herein, the “physical quantity for calculating an attitude” may be any arbitrary value on the basis of which the attitude of the operating device can be calculated (estimated). In addition, the “sensor unit” may be any device capable of detecting such a “physical quantity”. For example, the “sensor unit” may be an inertial sensor, such as a gyroscope or an acceleration sensor in the example embodiment to be described later, or may be a magnetic sensor or a camera. Note that in the case where the sensor unit is a magnetic sensor, information as to an orientation detected by the magnetic sensor corresponds to the physical quantity. Moreover, in the case where the sensor unit is a camera, numerical values (e.g., pixel values) for a pickup image, or numerical values obtained from the image (e.g., position coordinates of a predetermined imaging target within the pickup image) correspond to the physical quantities.
According to the above configuration (3), game processes are performed in accordance with the attitudes of the operating devices, and therefore, the players can intuitively and readily perform game operations by tilting their operating devices.
(4) Each of the operating devices may include a sensor unit for detecting a physical quantity for calculating a motion of the operating device. The operation data includes data acquired from the sensor unit. The game process unit includes an attitude calculation process unit for calculating the motion of the operating device on the basis of the physical quantity included in the operation data, and performs the game process on the basis of the motion of the operating device.
As used herein, the “physical quantity for calculating a motion” may be any arbitrary value on the basis of which the motion of the operating device can be calculated (estimated). In addition, the “sensor unit” may be any device capable of detecting such a “physical quantity”. For example, the “sensor unit” may be an inertial sensor, such as a gyroscope or an acceleration sensor in the example embodiment to be described later, or may be a magnetic sensor or a camera. Note that in the case where the sensor unit is a magnetic sensor, information as to an orientation (or an orientation change) detected by the magnetic sensor corresponds to the physical quantity. Moreover, in the case where the sensor unit is a camera, numerical values (e.g., pixel values) for a pickup image, or numerical values obtained from the image (e.g., position coordinates of a predetermined imaging target within the pickup image) correspond to the physical quantities.
According to the above configuration (4), game processes are performed in accordance with the motions of the operating devices, and therefore, the players can intuitively and readily perform game operations by moving their operating devices.
(5) The game process unit may include a first specification process unit and a second specification process unit. The first specification process unit specifies a position in a display area of the portable display device on the basis of operation data for the operating device manipulated by the first player, and performs a process in accordance with the specified position. The second specification process unit specifies a position in a display area of the predetermined display device on the basis of operation data for the operating device manipulated by the other player, and performs a process in accordance with the specified position.
According to the above configuration (5), game processes are performed in accordance with positions on the screens of the display devices, specified by the operating devices, and therefore, the players can intuitively and readily perform game operations by specifying positions on the screens of the display devices. Note that as the number of divisions in the display area (screen) of the display device increases, it becomes difficult to perform the operation of specifying a position on the screen. On the other hand, according to the configurations as mentioned in (1) to (10), the number of divisions can be reduced, which facilitates the operation of specifying a position on the screen, rendering the operation more user-friendly.
(6) The game system may further include a light-emitting device arrangeable close to the predetermined display device. In addition, the portable display device further includes a light-emitting unit. Each of the operating devices further includes an image pickup unit capable of picking up light from both the light-emitting device and the light-emitting unit. The operation data includes imaging data for an image picked up by the image pickup unit. The game process unit uses the imaging data to perform a game process based on a position of a predetermined imaging target within the pickup image.
The “imaging data” may be image data for an image picked up by the image pickup unit, or may be data representing information obtained from the pickup image (e.g., information indicating the position of a predetermined imaging target within the pickup image, such as marker coordinates in the example embodiment to be described later).
For example, the “game process based on a position of a predetermined imaging target within the pickup image” may be a process for calculating an attitude as mentioned in (3) above on the basis of the position of the predetermined imaging target or may be a process for calculating a position on the screen as mentioned in (5) above on the basis of the position of the predetermined imaging target.
According to the above configuration (6), game processes are performed on the basis of positions of imaging targets within pickup images. Accordingly, game operations based on positions, attitudes, and motions of the operating devices can be performed, making it possible to intuitively and readily perform game operations. In addition, the imaging data allows the positional relationship between the operating device and the imaging target to be calculated with accuracy, making it possible to render game operations user-friendly.
(7) The number of operating devices included in the game system may be at least three. In this case, the second image generation unit generates as the second game image a game image including an image for a second player different from the first player and an image for a third player different from the first player.
According to the above configuration (7), even if the number of players is three or more, a game image can be provided to each player.
(8) The predetermined display device may have a horizontally long display area. In this case, the second image generation unit generates as the second game image an image having vertically long game images arranged side by side, respectively for the second and third players.
According to the above configuration (8), a vertically long game image can be provided by displaying a plurality of game images side by side on the screen of the predetermined display device. In addition, the portable display device can be positioned vertically, and therefore, by so positioning the portable display device, a vertically long game image can be provided. Therefore, according to the above configuration (8), every game image is vertically long, so that a vertically long game image can be provided to each of three or more players. Thus, it is possible to equalize the ratio of width to height among game images, and render the game images readily viewable without causing much unfair advantage/disadvantage among players.
Furthermore, the display areas of general display devices are horizontally long, and therefore, in the case where a vertically long game image is displayed on such a display device, an essentially dispensable image is added next to the vertically long game image, which might cause the player to feel the display to be unnatural. On the other hand, according to the above configuration (8), a plurality of vertically long game images are displayed on the screen of the predetermined display device, and therefore, no dispensable image is additionally displayed on the predetermined display device. Thus, it is possible to provide game images that can be readily viewed without causing the player to feel the display to be artificial or unnatural.
(9) The operation data acquisition unit may be capable of acquiring operation data from anywhere from one to a predetermined number of operating devices. In this case, the game process unit includes a determination unit for determining whether or not the number of players of the game meets a predetermined condition. The first image generation unit generates a first game image for the first player when the number of players meets the predetermined condition. The second image generation unit generates a game image for the other player as the second game image when the number of players meets the predetermined condition, or a game image for each player of the game as the second game image when the number of players does not meet the predetermined condition.
According to the above configuration (9), when the number of players meets a predetermined condition, a first game image for a first player is displayed on the portable display device, and a second game image for another player is displayed on the predetermined display device. In addition, when the number of players does not meet the predetermined condition, a second game image for players (including the first player and another player) is displayed on the predetermined display device. That is, according to the above configuration (9), whether game images are displayed on two display devices or on a predetermined display device is determined in accordance with the number of players. Thus, according to the above configuration (9), it is possible to provide game images in a suitable display format in accordance with the number of players.
(10) The first image generation unit may generate a first game image for the first player when the game process meets a predetermined game condition. In this case, the second image generation unit generates a game image for the other player as the second game image when the game process meets the predetermined game condition, or a game image for the plurality of players as the second game image when the game process does not meet the predetermined game condition.
The “game condition” may be any condition related to the game, and examples thereof include conditions related to the positions and the states of player objects (more specifically, the conditions are such that, for example, a player object lies within a predetermined range in a game field, or a player object acquires a predetermined item) and conditions related to the progression of the game (more specifically, for example, advancement to a predetermined stage of the game).
According to the above configuration (10), when the game condition is met, a first game image for a first player is displayed on the portable display device, and a second game image for another player is displayed on the predetermined display device. In addition, when the game condition is not met, a second game image for players (including the first player and another player) is displayed on the predetermined display device. That is, according to the above configuration (10), whether game images are displayed on two display devices or on a predetermined display device is determined in accordance with the situation of the game. Thus, according to the above configuration (10), it is possible to provide game images in a suitable display format in accordance with the situation of the game. As a result, for example, in any scene where two player objects act together, the two player objects can be displayed on one display device, and in any scene where two player objects act individually, the player objects can be separately displayed on two display devices. Thus, it is possible to enhance the real feel of the game, thereby rendering the game highly enjoyable.
Note that disclosed herein are example game apparatuses as included in the game systems described in (1) to (10) above. Also disclosed herein are example non-transitory computer-readable game programs for causing computers of the game apparatuses to function as means equivalent to the features of the game apparatuses as described above (which may exclude the image output unit). Further disclosed herein are example game process methods as performed in the game systems or apparatuses as described in (1) to (10) above.
In the game systems, the game apparatuses, the storage media each having a game program stored therein, and the game process methods as mentioned above, a plurality of game images for a plurality of players are displayed on two display devices, which makes it possible to reduce the number of divisions in the display area of any display device, thereby displaying game images that can be readily viewed by the players.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.